Multicenter prospective investigation of the prevalence and consequence of Non-Tuberculosis Mycobacteria in CF lung Disease. A cross-sectional study to prospectively screen CF patient's sputum to determine the prevalence of NTM. A prospective cohort study is nested within the cross-sectional study to determine the clinical course of incident cases and matched controls.